Friends
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il avait tout de suite décrété que nous allions être meilleurs amis. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi. Nous étions totalement différents. Il était extraverti, ambitieux, sans complexe, j'étais introverti, timide, réservé. Autant dire que notre relation s'avérait complexe." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif dans lequel le groupe n'existe pas.

**Notes :** j'ai écrit cet OS assez rapidement, veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuels fautes.

…

« -Haz, tu ne peux pas lâcher tes bouquins et venir t'amuser avec moi ? demanda soudainement Louis.

-Je suis en train de réviser, Louis, tu sais qu'on a un examen lundi, répondis-je, essayant de me concentrer sur les livres ouverts en face de moi.

-C'est chiant ça.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et puis tu es là pour qu'on révise ensemble, et actuellement, je bosse tout seul. Tu n'as pas envie de redoubler une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira d'agacement. Cela faisait un peu plus de dix ans que je le connaissais, et les études n'avaient jamais été son fort. En effet, je l'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais rentré en cours préparatoire, j'avais six ans, il en avait sept, et l'enseignante l'avait placé à côté de moi pour qu'il arrête de bavarder. Comme si j'étais la personne la plus ennuyante du monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait tout de suite décrété que nous allions être meilleurs amis. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi. Nous étions totalement différents. Il était extraverti, ambitieux, sans complexe, j'étais introverti, timide, réservé. Autant dire que notre relation s'avérait complexe. Je lui avais un jour demandé pourquoi il souhaitait tant être mon ami. _Mais tu es si gentil et mignon, Harry !_ Je n'avais pas contesté. Nous étions devenus meilleurs amis relativement rapidement, et nous entretenions une relation depuis dix ans maintenant. J'en étais assez fier, vraiment. Je savais qu'un lien aussi fort était rare.

Je posai mon stylo et me retournai sur mon siège pour le regarder. Il semblait boudeur, tapant nerveusement sur les touches de son portable. Et son T-shirt avait disparu. Le fait que nous étions en plein mois de juin et que la chaleur dans ma chambre était étouffante était probablement une raison suffisante pour rester à moitié nu sur mon lit. Probablement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? soupirai-je.

-Julian fait une fête et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller, répondit-il, sans pour autant relever la tête.

-Non, pas de fête, Louis, geignis-je. Tu bois toujours trop, et après tu ne te souviens plus de rien. La dernière fois, tu m'as même embrassé.

-Comme si je ne t'embrassais jamais, répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-En public. Tu m'as embrassé en public, lui rappelai-je. »

Il rougit. Nous étions censés être meilleurs amis. Cependant, plus les années passaient, plus nous étions proches. Proches dans le sens où nous passions la plupart de nos journées ensemble, nous nous embrassions, nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre, nous nous baignions skinny dipping, nous prenions même nos douches ensemble. On pouvait dire que nous sortions ensemble. J'avais toujours été attiré par Louis, la façon dont il riait, ses yeux brillants de malice lorsqu'il faisait une connerie, ses lèvres boudeuses lorsque je lui refusai quelque chose. Mais depuis le début de l'année, cette attirance s'était plus ou moins transformée en amour. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Même si je savais qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments, il ne voulait pas que nous sortions du placard. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, ce que j'avais du mal à accepter.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas qu'il me parlait.

« -Oh, Hazza ?!

-Hum, tu disais ?

-Je te proposais un film, genre blottis sous la couette et tout. »

Si Louis était un absolu connard avec moi lorsque nous étions avec nos amis, me tapant dans le dos comme si nous étions de vieux potes, il restait affreusement romantique lorsque nous étions rien que tous les deux. Ce que j'appréciais bien évidemment.

Je hochai la tête. Après tout, il était plus de 22h00 et j'avais révisé tout l'après-midi. J'avais besoin de me détendre après de Louis. Il sourit et se leva, se dirigeant vers moi. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de mon torse, pressant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« -Viens, bébé, je m'ennuie, murmura-t-il. »

Je frémis, et il sourit contre ma peau, parce qu'il devait probablement sentir les frissons sous sa bouche. Il se recula et prit mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau.

« -Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, annonçai-je. »

Il acquiesça et réunis tous les coussins et les oreillers pour faire un dossier confortable contre le mur.

J'allai dans la cuisine, discrètement pour ne pas réveiller mes parents et ma sœur. Je sortis une boîte de cookies, puis me servis un verre d'eau que je vidai d'une traite. Je retournai dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Louis était déjà installé, en caleçon, comme à son habitude, visiblement plongé dans le film.

« -Tu auras pu m'attendre, le réprimandai-je.

-Ca vient juste de commencer. »

Je lui tendis les cookies, dont un qu'il engloutit directement, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

« -Tu as choisi quoi comme film ? demandai-je, m'appuyant contre lui. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un gémissement déchirant sortit des enceintes de l'ordinateur. Je braquai mon regard sur l'ordinateur.

« -Putain, Louis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Il ricana. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous regardions du porno ensemble, lorsque nous étions encore amis. Nous avions l'habitude de nous moquer des cris affreusement forcés des actrices, leurs jambes indécemment écartées, et l'irrespect total de leurs partenaires.

Sauf qu'à l'écran, ce n'était pas un couple hétérosexuel, mais deux hommes. Ils semblaient vraiment jeunes, ils n'étaient pas plus âgés que moi et Louis. Ils avaient l'air complice, proche, leurs éclats de rire entrecoupaient leurs gémissements. L'un des deux acteurs, un blond avec des yeux clairs était particulièrement séduisant. Il regardait avec désinvolture la caméra, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que son partenaire enfilait un préservatif. Tout ceci était assez excitant.

Inconsciemment, je me penchai un peu plus sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le blond émit un long gémissement lorsque son amant le pénétra, ce dernier lui laissant le temps de s'adapter. Cela me fit penser à la première que Louis m'avait fait l'amour, ses coups lents et profonds, son torse contre le mien, les frictions de son ventre contre mon sexe m'avaient rendu fou.

Je gémis faiblement et mon épaule toucha celle de Louis, me rappelant que je n'étais pas seul. Je croisai rapidement les jambes pour cacher mon érection grandissante et jetai un coup d'œil à Louis. Il me regardait déjà, ses yeux presque sombres, sa main appuyée entre ses jambes. J'aperçus la tache humide sur son caleçon.

« -Bébé, dit-il, les yeux suppliants. S'il te plait. »

Un instant, je me demandai si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il voulait. Puis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tout doute se dissipa. Je reculai l'ordinateur et enjambai Louis, m'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, ce qui me vexa légèrement, lorsque je baissai son boxer, révélant son érection. Il soupira doucement, et ses hanches se relevèrent sans son consentement. J'étais hypnotisé par le contraste brut de la peau bronzée de son ventre et la ligne dure de son sexe.

Mes doigts l'effleurèrent, lentement, doucement, appréciant la façon dont il se contractait à chaque caresse. Louis semblait complètement perdu, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, sa bouche entrouverte, son souffle haletant, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front. Je me penchai en avant, et posai mes lèvres sur la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, mordant sa peau. Il émit un petit bruit, et je continuai à sucer une multitude de marques sur ses clavicules.

Le mouvement de ses hanches devint plus désespéré, aussi j'enroulai ma main autour de son sexe et remontai lentement, serrant un peu plus à l'extrémité. Son souffle se coupa lorsque mon pouce répandit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur le gland. Il haletait de manière obscène, m'excitant davantage. Je sentais mon propre sexe appuyer contre mon caleçon et mon jean. Des gémissements venaient de l'ordinateur, où les deux garçons prenaient apparemment beaucoup de plaisir.

Louis glissa sa main entre ses jambes et caressa frénétiquement ses testicules. Il rejeta violement la tête en arrière et se cogna contre le mur, un cri se bloquant dans sa gorge. J'accélérai mes caresses, les rendant plus brèves et sèches.

-Allez, amour, viens, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je commençai à avoir mal au poignet, mais surtout, j'avais le besoin urgent de me soulager à mon tour. Ma main libre remonta sur son torse, et mes ongles éraflèrent légèrement ses tétons. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour jouir brutalement dans ma main et son torse. Il respirait bruyamment et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, aussi je lui laissai le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Après quelques minutes, il ferma l'ordinateur, et attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de nuit. Il prit ma main et l'essuya soigneusement, avant de jeter le mouchoir à terre.

Il me poussa fortement à l'épaule, me faisant basculer sur le dos, puis s'installa entre mes jambes. Il avait ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'il faisait lorsque les choses devenaient dirty. J'avais envie d'essuyer ce putain de sourire. J'agrippai fermement sa nuque et l'attirai à moi, embrassant durement ses lèvres. Il me rendit aussitôt mon baiser, dardant sa langue dans ma bouche ouverte.

C'était chaud et humide, avec trop de dents, et Louis avait un goût de cookies, et c'était délicieux. Je relevai la tête lorsqu'il se recula, mais il me pressa contre le matelas.

« -A ton tour, bébé, sourit-il. »

Il déboutonna mon jean, et me l'arracha en même temps que mon caleçon. L'air me fit frissonner, et je me sentis un peu gêné sous le regard de Louis, même si cette situation m'était maintenant familière.

« -Putain, Haz, gémit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as un corps magnifique.

-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, répondis-je ironiquement.

-J'espère que tu ne laisses personne d'autre te toucher comme ça. »

Je hochai la tête et enroulai ma jambe autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Il mordit le creux de mes clavicules, et aspira, avant de lécher le suçon pourpre. Je gémis à la douleur de ses dents et l'apaisement de sa langue. Son ventre frôlait mon érection à chacun de ses mouvements, je relevai mes hanches pour plus de frictions, mais il me plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il ricana, pressant un baiser humide sur ma gorge.

Il descendit subitement et fis une marque pourpre sur ma hanche. C'était assez frustrant de voir sa tête entre mes cuisses et aussi proche de mon sexe sans qu'il s'occupe de moi.

Il récupéra le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur mon pubis avec sa langue, l'air concentré, les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres se scellèrent autour de mon gland et sa langue passa sur la fente, tandis que sa main caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'essayai de me contrôler, de ne pas saisir sa tête et m'enfoncer dans sa merveilleuse bouche. De toute façon, avec la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes hanches, je ne pouvais pas réellement bouger.

Mes doigts serrèrent les draps lorsqu'il descendit brusquement sur mon sexe, son nez pressé sur mon pubis. Je sentais les muscles de sa gorge tendus autour de moi, et il gémit doucement, envoyant des vibrations à travers tout mon corps. Il montait et descendait à un rythme régulier, mais j'avais mal, j'avais besoin de venir, je cherchai désespérément l'orgasme. Il creusa les joues, et appuya sa langue sur la partie inférieure de mon érection. Mon dos s'arqua brutalement et un cri franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Il se retira un instant et me regarda avec intensité.

« -Chut, bébé, me réprimanda-t-il. Tu vas réveiller tes parents.

-Lou, recommence, geignis-je. »

Il sourit et se remit à sa tâche. Il accéléra ses vas-et-viens et augmenta la pression de ses succions. J'étais en extase, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts pour le voir. J'étais sur le bord, mon sexe se contractait, une chaleur se diffusait dans mon ventre. Il pressa soudainement deux doigts sur mon périnée et ma vue se brouilla.

J'essayai de le reculer, mais il garda ses lèvres autour de mon sexe lorsque je vins. Quelques gouttes de sperme restèrent sur le coin de sa bouche, qu'il nettoya rapidement avec sa langue.

« -Deuxième round ? demanda-t-il, mordant sa lèvre.

-Je suis fatigué, grimaçai-je, secouant négativement la tête. »

Je me relevai sur mes coudes, haletant, et le regardai. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement et roula sur le côté, se glissant sous les couvertures. Je remis correctement mon caleçon et me couchai à mon tour.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, fixant le plafond, reprenant lentement nos souffles. Il se tourna vers moi et serra un bras autour de ma taille, embrassant mon épaule.

« -Louis ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on annonce notre relation ? »

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas en ce moment, lorsqu'il était épuisé. Mais j'avais besoin qu'on en parle, parce que je ne supportais plus de vivre dans le secret.

« -Harry, soupira-t-il, plaçant sa tête sur mon torse. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Personne n'a à savoir, ça ne regarde que nous.

-Mais nos amis pourraient être au courant, même notre famille !

-Ils s'en foutent, Harry. Et puis, imagine qu'ils ne veulent plus être nos amis à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous détestent.

-Ils ne sont pas comme ça, tu le sais bien.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-J'en ai parlé à Niall, et il m'a dit…

-Tu l'as dit à Niall ?! me coupa-t-il, serrant mon bras.

-Aïe, tu me fais mal, geignis-je, m'éloignant de son emprise. Je n'aurais rien dit sans que tu sois au courant. Je lui ai juste dit que tu me plaisais… Et il m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je suis sûr qu'ils le savent déjà. »

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos et je roulai sur lui, posant mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. J'embrassai chastement ses lèvres et il sourit, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis inclina sa tête pour m'embraser à nouveau.

« -S'il te plait, murmurai-je.

-Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, Haz, ce n'est pas juste.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, Louis…

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons en parler à nos amis, mais je ne suis pas prêt à l'annoncer à mes parents.

-Merci, souris-je. On attendra un peu avec de le dire à nos familles, je te promets. »

J'embrassai son front, puis posai ma tête sur son torse. Il serra ses bras autour de mon corps et ses doigts parcoururent mon dos. Il pressa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« -Hey, Haz ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment, j'espère que toi aussi.

Je le sentis hocher la tête et il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi. Peut-être que le destin avait décidé que nous ne soyons plus amis.


End file.
